Birthday Girl
by Crimson Grace
Summary: This is my version of Birthmark. OneShot! RaeRob Raven and Robin fluff and the end! Slade is back and now he's after Raven. Raven stopped time and Rae and Rob tell each other how they feel! R&R!


Okay this is a ONE-SHOT! Hope you like!

Birthday Girl

Chapter 1

"Surprise!" the titans shouted as Raven entered the room

"Ah" she shrieked jumping back.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea" Robin said noticing Raven's true surprise even though it wasn't the kind of surprise they had wanted.

"It is merely us, your friends, wishing you joyful wishes on your day of birth" Starfire exclaimed happily

"How did you know its my birthday?" Raven asked suspiciously

"'Member last night when you said you just wanted to go home, well we started wondering and we did some snooping..." Beast Boy explained but Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were giving him the death glare,

"Okay I did the snooping, and I sorta found a restricted file on the computer that said your birthday!" Beast explained

"And we been working on the decorations all night" He finished

"I baked my famous 8 layer cake" Cyborg said showing her

"And I have assembled a Thorknarf the Tamerian crown of meat" Star said juming for joy

"Raven, I hope this is okay we just-" Robin started to explain

"No its not! Look I appreciate what you're trying to do here but I'm not interested" Raven said emotionless, even though inside she knew that wasn't the real reason. She turned to leave.

"But there will be music and the iced cream and a strange game involving pins and the behind of a donkey" Starfire told her as if it made a difference

"And we've got a pinata shaped like Beast Boy...You know you wanna smackit" Cy said trying to make it sound tempting.

"Look Raven I know you hate fun, but its your birthday" Beast Boy wined finaly getting on Raven's last nerve.

"No!" Raven shouted. The decorations all around the room burst including the balloons. All of the previously prepared food exploded covering them all in food and confetti.

"I told you a surprise party was a bad idea" Beast Boy grumbled trying to make up for what was his fault.

"Give it rest" Robin said angrily and headed after Raven.

(TT)

"Raven what's wrong?" Robin asked her concerned as she stopped.

"I just don't like parties" Raven replied simply even though the answer really wasn't that simply, though she wished it was.

" Its more than that, I can tell. We have a bond remember. You've seen inside my mind before now let me see inside yours" Robin pleaded trying not to make her upset.

"Robin you know me best of all, even you should know that there are places in my mind that you shouldn't go, where no one should ever go" Raven told him simply. She knew he was trying to help but it wasn't and she just wanted to go to her room and wait for this day to be over.

"I'm willing to try if you-" Robin offered but didn't get to finish.

"Can't" She said trying to reply simply but not sound harsh

"Tell me what's going on" Robin said he really wanted to know. He cared for her and anyrthing that pained Raven pained him.

"Just trust me. If you knew anything about the day of my birth you'd know there's nothing to celebrate" She said walking off. She wanted to tell him but then she didn't want him to know.

He just stood there letting her go and she was glad he was.

(TT)

In Raven's Room

Raven sat in the middle of her bed letting her leg bounce up and down anxiously. She was holding a clock in her hands and staring at it counting the every minute as if she stared at it maybe just a little harder time would speed up and this day would be over.

"Can't this thing go any faster!" She asked aloud, "Relax only a few hours to go, maybe it won't even happen, relax, meditate" She said trying to calm herself closing her eyes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos-" Raven coughed and as the peaceful room around her was engulfed by flames. She immediately opened eyes staring at the room that lay before her. Flames were everywhere and were even falling from the ceiling.

A dark voice came from the shadows.

What you have concealed you will become

you have no other choice

your destiny will be fulfilled ; A ball of flames dropped landing on her bed in front of her. Quickly spreading out in the shape of a S.

the portal must be opened!

The voice cried fire quickly spread in front of her closet door also taking the shape of a S.

"No!" Raven cried bringing her out of her dream like state. She fell on the bed panting and looked up as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Robin.

"I heard you scream!" He said extremely worried about her; the alarm went off and all Raven could say was,

"Trouble"

(TT)

"So what's the bad guy selection? Gizmo? Mad Mod? Killer Moth?" Cy asked as they entered the building.

"The report simply stated that there was an intruder" Starfire explained remembering the report.

" Well whoever it is we're gonna totally kick their-" Beast Boy stopped mid sentence as he looked up at the villain that lay before their eyes.

"No" Robin breathed in disbelief. No he couldn't be back he just couldn't no one could survive a fall into lava.

"Its been a long time titans hasn't it? A day, a year, a millennium, far to long for my liking. I was beginning to think I'd never see your faces again!" Slade sais stepping out of the dark, he was back and no matter how unlikely it seemed that he would survive a fall into hot lava, some how he had.

"You-how did you suvive?" Cyborg asked amazed beyond recognition.

"Yeah, Terra took you down down, way down!" Beast Bot said growing angry.

"Slade, I don't know where you've been but you shouldn't have come back" Robin told him preparing for battle.

"That's precious Robin," Slade started a red S had now taken place on his mask, "But I'm not here for you" Slade finished; He shot a flame of fire from his hands making it shape into a long stream. The titans dodged it and it headed straight for Raven. She quickly took the shape of a Raven and flew away.

"Ever jut feel happy to be alive?" Slade said smirking.

"Dude..." Beast Boy tried but her was lost for words.

"Yah, since when can Slade do that?" Cyborg asked he was shocked what was this new power?

"Not sure but he won't be doing it for long, Titans Go!" Robin shouted and the titans took off.

Slade threw several flames at each of the titans and they all dodged them as Robin threw a freeze disk at him freezing Slade in place but the ice quickly broke and was at it once again. Beast Boy jumped from the corner in the shape of the gorilla and Slade threw him over the edge.

From out of no where Starfire fired a series of Starbolts. Slade turned around and caught her Starbolts in a ring of fire and threw it back at her causing her to fly half way across the room.

Cyborg picked out a metal stick(What was that?) And threw it at Slade. Slade incircled himself in an outline of fire and the Metal stick went right through him breaking in half.

"Whoa" Cyborg breathed

"Whoa, that's it, no clever comment, I was looking forward to that" Slade said Cyborg charged forward but was thrown back into Raven and they tumbled a few feet back. Slade jumped on the top of the tower where the rotating wheels. Robin followed and once again they were at there old haunt.

SLade lite his fire and said, "Take my word for it Robin, you shouldn't play with fire" Slade shot a ball of fire and it hit Robin making him fly backwards onto another wheel.

"It really has been nice seeing you all again" Slade said spotting Raven over tending to Cy.

"I just wanted this day to be over" Raven cried desperately as if it made a difference.

" This day is far from over. Hello Birthday Girl, ready for your present?" Slade asked advancing on her.

Raven hit him with her magic and he was blasted backward into a wall of brick. She flew up to see what had become of him and he walked out unmarked.

"I have a message for you" Slade said her grabbed Raven's arm and the clothes around where he is touching burned away and a red S appeared just like the one on Slade's mask.

"It has begun" Slade said letting her arm go. Raven quickly turned into a Raven and flew away behind a pillar.

The building started to collapse and the titans started fleeing. A wheel 10 times Robin's size broke off and started rolling towards Robin. He had no way of escaping and she was going to be run over. Slade lip curled into a thin cruel smile.

Raven looked down below and saw that Robin was about to be crushed.

"STOP!" Raven screamed. Time all around her froze everything in the room, in the world, including Robin and the pursuing Wheel. She looked over at Slade her was also frozen in time.

"You might be able to stop time, Birthday Girl, but you can't stop me. " Slade said tauntingly as he was unfrozen from his place in time he advanced on her.

"Really I have to say when I found out I was very impressed, all this time the power lurking inside you" Slade said he was now very close to Raven.

"Its always the quite ones." Slade said thoughtfully

Raven took off to the other side ut Slade still followed.

"Tell me, did you think you could blow out the candles and wish it away." Slade said he was right up in Raven's face and had her pinned to a pillar.

"You've known this all your life, it is going to happen, and no matter what you wish or where you go, no matter how you squirm, there is nothing you can do to stop it." Slade said tauntingly really in her face.

"I can try!" Raven cried she disappeared through the pillar and swooped down on Robin. She touched his chest causing him to come out of the temporarily stopped time.

"Raven?" He asked confused but before he could say anymore she covered them both in her magic and took the shape of a Raven encircling them both. She flew around a couple of corners out of the building and landed in the middle of the street. /she uncovered them both and dropped Robin regaining her regular shape.

"What's happening? Why is Slade back? Where did he get those powers? How did you stop time?" Robin asked showing her the birds that had been flying up when time had stopped.

"I'm not sure, I never wanted this day to come and when it did I wanted it to stop. I guess I got my wish" Raven said explaining what little she knew.

"Raven are you okay?" Robin asked worriedly

"Yes, I just want this day to be over!" Raven said once again becoming angered

"Raven I want you to be okay when you're in pain so am I am..." Robin said ' That and I love you and could never stand to see you in pain' finishing in his mind forgetting that Raven could read minds.

"And I love you" Raven said reading his mind.

"Oh, you weren't suppose to read that" Robin said blushing a red deeper than his cape.

"I'm glad I did" She told him she really was. She had always thought that he liked Star after all Starfire was a lot prettier than her and he was always helping her.

Then Raven did the most spontanious thing she had ever done in her life. She leaned over and kissed Robin. And lucky for them since time was frozen the lights shattered but then immediately stopped in place a millisecond later.

For both of them it was the best thing they had ever done and it lasted awhile, a long while.

They stopped. Slade hadappeared on the top of the roof. He quickly jumped down and went for Raven. Robin stepped in front to protect her.

"Raven, Run" He shouted and went to battle with Slade.

(TT)

Okay that's it and it was a one-shot so they is no continuing unless I got like 20 reviews saying to continue. Well hope you enjoyed!


End file.
